Mending
by PurplePencilWriter
Summary: AU: Where Leia is raised by the Lars instead of Luke. Warnings: Vader/daughter fluff and also child abuse/neglect.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm still working on the next chapter of To have a heart.

* * *

It was twilight and Vader stood still on the shore of a gloomy beach. The sea before him was covered in many stupendous large waves as the wind roared above the ocean and all around him. The Sith's black cape flowed wildly, flapping behind him.

Rain was falling heavily on Lord Vader, the sound of the pattering of the raindrops falling on his suit filled his hearing and he was in the middle of wondering how he had gotten there when a sudden scream broke his thoughts.

"DADDY, HELP ME!"

Panic and fear shot up in Vader and chilled his heart.

 _Leia!_

His child!

The voice of his child had come from somewhere out in the sea!

"LEIA!" He loudly called out at the top of his lungs for his little girl as his eyes scanned the sea carefully, searching for any sign of her.

After more than a few seconds had past without seeing any trace of her an inkling of the fear of loss had crept into Vader's heart and stayed there worsening by the second until the sight of an unexpected pale small hand stretched itself out of the horrendous waves, Leia's body visibly clearly submerged, engulfed under the terrible raging sea.

Instinctively Vader ran.

Without thought of his own safety and life.

The only thing that mattered was _her_.

His child needed his help.

The Sith's yellow eyes never left the sight of the girl's small hand in the crazed sea until the tiny ivory colored hand descended and disappeared into the wild dark waves as he was now waist deep into the bone chilling ocean.

 _No! Leia! ..Please no! Hold on!_ He pleaded into her mind.

Vader's heart had sunk along with her hand at the sight of it submerging and panic had briefly stilled his heart at the scene.

The mournful father watched and waited desperately for another glimpse of her as he was now deep in the reckless waves using his prosthetic limbs harder than he ever had before in his life. He was now moving closer and closer to the spot where he had last seen her tiny hand when the child suprised him by springing her head out of the sea.

She was now farther out in the ocean than he had last seen her stretched out palm. She looked to be no older than five years old.

"DAD-DY!" She yelled, spluttering up water before erupting into a coughing fit. He watched her intensely, without blinking as he did as he started to make his way as quickly as he could toward her. He watched her gasp for breath, struggling and striving just to get an opportunity to be able to get in a breath as waves splashed and struck at her small face.

Then, only seconds later he watched, frozen in place at what he was seeing as a giant wave he had not seen before collapsed, falling on her.

Vader's stomach twisted in terror.

The wave had looked powerful and large enough that had it hit him he knew he himself would most likely be knocked into unconsciousness or seriously injured.

"LEIA!" Vader cried as lightning scattered across and illuminated the now night sky, thundering loudly.

He could no longer see her amidst the waves. She was no where in plain sight. That could only mean she was underneath, in the ocean.

Vader swiftly dived underneath the sea. He could see a faint whisper of Leia's white clothing she had on, glowing like a moon in the darkness of the sea as he swam closer and closer to her.

Now merely roughly twenty five feet away from her, he could see that his daughter wasn't moving any longer and that her eyes were closed. She could be mistaken for sleeping.

The child was laying deathly still in the deep, sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea, heading for the ocean's floor; however deep down below it was, Vader had no clue, but he knew he was never going to let her reach it. As Vader drew closer he knew, the back of his mind screaming it that she could either be unconscious or dead right now.

He pleaded with the Force and hoped desperately with every fiber of his being for it not to be the latter.

Vader kicked furiously. He was moving with great speed, this he knew, but it was painstakingly slow in his sight as he waited in agony to reach Leia. Every second mattered.

He couldn't lose her.

He _wouldn't_ lose her.

When his ebony gloved hand finally reached and clasped to her delicate alabaster wrist he pulled her in to himself and held her close, holding her tightly and securely as he could. He kicked mightily to the surface with all his strength.

Vader could see another long string of lightning stretch across the sky as he made his way up from the deep.

Once he at last reached the surface Vader found himself dumbfounded.

The sea was now still. No waves in sight. The sky was clear and held no trace of the storm that seconds before that he had witnessed being there. The black sky was covered with many many beautiful stars.

Holding Leia close, Vader looked down at her. He didnt understand what had happened, how the sea had suddenly become calm so quickly nor how the sky just as quickly became clear with no clouds, but none of that mattered now.

He needed to help his daughter.

She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. In absolute fright he felt her neck for a pulse. It was there, but faint and weak. He put his ear close to her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

He knew he needed to get her on solid ground to lay her flat on her back to preform CPR and quickly. Looking up and around them both he could see the shore of the beach where he had stood. It was off in the distance. He started kicking to the shore which was quite far away.

 _Hold on, Leia. Don't leave me. Stay with me._

The Dark Lord walked and stumbled clumsily on the shore once he had reached it. His lungs were burning from his extreme use of them and his body was tired and weakened, though adrenaline and love for his child and power from the Force had kept him moving.

Once they were from what he had estimated was far enough from the tide to keep from bothering them Vader fell roughly and hard on his knees on the sand in his exhaustion and laid his child on the ground.

His hands had been in the middle of quickly reaching to take off his helmet to thereafter take off his mask to preform CPR, when Leia without warning spat out large amounts of water from her mouth and started coughing. When she finally ceased from coughing she loudly gasped for breath, eyes opening as she did.

"Leia!" Vader cried out ecstatically, eyes brightening from joy.

Without thought he grabbed his child and held her close in a warm embrace.

"You're okay." He comfortingly cooed petting her head as she began to cry in his arms, her shoulders shaking and her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"No, Daddy! I'm not!" Leia wept.

Vader became alert and startled at her words and looked down at her wondering if she was somehow physically seriously injured in the waves. Maybe she had been cut from some of the drift wood that he had seen floating by past her.

"What's wrong, Princess? Are you hurt?"

Leia looked up at him. Tears fell from Leia's brown eyes and ran down her face. She shook her head 'yes' adamantly.

"Yes, Dad!" She wailed.

Vader's eyes widened in fear.

"Where?" He asked, eyes strongly searching her body for any sign of injury.

Just then Vader watched in fright as his daughter's appearance changed before him. Her left eye was now sporting a dark fresh bruise and her bottom lip was now cut and bleeding and slightly swollen.

Her once long splendid brown hair that had been sticking to her face soaking wet was now cut short and unevenly so, carelessly. It looked now tangled and matted and in knots. Neglected.

Vader watched tears run down her cheeks, her face reddening as she cried. Her tears were of one in emotional pain, this he could sense. She no longer had a healthy glow to her face, no longer having rosy cheeks; in fact she looked sickly. She was thin, emancipated.

Vader's mouth hanged open behind his mask.

"W-what happened to you, Leia?!" He asked aghast, not understanding what had taken place.

At his question she swiftly hugged tightly to the Sith Lord and she buried her face into the chest of his suit, bawling.

He felt the Force gently tell him to lift up the back of her shirt and he did so tenderly.

What Vader saw caused him to loudly gasp.

Red scars, new and old covered the girl's white back, along with plum colored bruises. There also scattered across her back were fresh open wounds.

' _Belt buckle_.' The Force spoke into his mind, answering the question that was plaguing him of what had caused these wounds.

His fingers lightly grazed over her back in shock and Leia whimpered and flinched from the pain of the gentle touch.

Indignation filled the Sith Lord completely and his teeth clenched tightly in his mouth from it.

"Who?" He asked his child in rage, the desire for vengence boiling in his body.

Leia gave no answer, instead held unto her father, sniffing as she cried.

His hand petted her head soothingly as she wept.

Vader's eyes beyond his control, as if possessed looked up from Leia and he saw that they were no longer sitting on the shore of the beach with the now calm sea.

Now they were sitting on what he felt was the desert planet of tatooine, it's two suns burning brightly over them both. Vader looked around and also saw that they were now sitting before a place Vader had last been to years ago. The home of his step-father.

"Daddy, I need you to save me from my uncle Owen and Aunt Beru." Leia sniffed looking up at her father with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The dream had been too real to brush aside. In fact there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in Vader that the dream he had had indeed been real. His child that he had believed to be dead had in fact survived _and_ had reached out to the Force for his help. This he could feel clearly.

When his shuttle had hovered over the Lars home before landing he had noticed the tombstone of his mother's grave had been removed, but her body's presence could still be felt underneath the soil.

His eyes had misted with tears at the sight of his mother's grave, but enraged that her gravestone had been removed, fueling his anger towards the couple that he was set on to kill.

Once his shuttle had landed and settled on tatooine soil Vader quickly made his way out and approached the home's door. Using the Force Vader simply opened the door of the Lars home as he stood outside the entrance.

Walking inside he could hear the sound of laughter and talking as he sensed a familiar presence from the Force that he once used to feel in his wife's swollen pregnant stomach years ago.

He could sense her, his child nearby, but despite that fact Vader made his way to where he sensed his step-brother and sister-in-law were. The cry of the dark side of the Force was beckoning him to give into his hate and to kill them both first before attending to his child and Vader was all too eager to give into his hate and for justice to be given.

 _Daddy, please! Don't kill 'em. Please._

The same voice of his child from the dream was now speaking into his mind.

 _How gifted is she?_ He marveled in awe and pride, rejoicing. _She must have inherited my_ midichlorian _count.._

Vader turned still and ceased from moving.

 _Leia..my child...they deserved to be punished for what they did to you. Daddy is just going to make that happen. I'll be quick and we can leave together and you'll live with me now. Daddy won't let anyone harm you anymore._

Vader smiled behind his mask lovingly and with pride, thinking of the daughter he had sired.

 _Leia, you did a good job at your young age to reach out to the Force for help like you did. You asked the Force for help, didn't you? I know you did. You will be an excellent Sith, young one._

He began walking again down the steps, his hand went to his lightsaber and rested on it.

 _No, Daddy! Please! They're still my aunt and uncle! And they haven't been mean to me all the time! Sometimes they'd let me eat candy and get me new clothes.._

A look of disgust appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

 _Being Sometimes nice doesn't make up for what they did to you, child._ He chided _._

 _I know, Daddy. But, please..pretty please..do it for me. Pretty please?_

A large invisible lump filled Vader's throat at that and he swallowed hard.

How could he say no to her?

But a war raged in his heart. Conflict.

 _ **Give into your hate. The child will understand later when she is older. Imagine their wretched blood pooling on the floor where they're now sitting, eating and laughing while your child is skin and bones!**_

This the dark side hissed.

 _Please, Daddy. Let's just go now. Take me home with you._ His daughter's adorable innocent voice pleaded.

It was too much, the struggle.

He gave into the voice that was tugging the strongest at his heart.

She had won.

Vader exhaled, releasing his breath he had been holding.

He began to make his way down the steps, this time headed to where he could feel Leia's presence was.

When he entered to what he could sense was her bedroom he was astounded and angered by the condition of the room. The tiny room had no working lights in it to illuminate it. A small mattress was on the floor, only a thin old blanket and a filthy pillow laid on it.

This was the only thing Vader could see being inside the room besides the girl, with the exception being in the corner of the room was a stuffed animal. A Bantha that was covered in dirt and sand, it's head was hanging off it's body.

Leia went and grabbed the stuffed bantha and turned and looked up at her father, her beautiful brown eyes beamed at him.

She looked just as he had seen her in the dream and Vader's heart broke at the mistreatment she had endured.

Tears brimmed his eyes and Vader bent down on one knee before the small girl.

He could see so clearly before him her striking similarities between her and her mother.

Leia wrapped her arms tightly as her small arms could around her father in a hug as she held her stuffed toy. He returned her hug gently, minding her wounds on her back.

He lifted her up.

She was light. _Too_ light.

"We goin' now?" Leia asked innocently.

Vader gave a nod.

"Yes, but something must be done first, young one."

* * *

After he had Force hypnotized both Owen and Beru to stay settled in their home and await patiently for the Stormtroopers that he would send to have them imprisoned, Vader and Leia existed the home. He held her in his arms as he made his way into the shuttle, only setting her down once they entered the aircraft.

"Daddy, can I see what you look like without your mask?" Leia asked inquisitively once her feet had touched the floor of the shuttle.

Vader's body visibly stiffened. He feared his face would cause his daughter to be afraid or even be disgusted by him.

"Leia, Daddy was burnt really badly. That's one of the reasons I wear my mask, Princess. My suit helps me to breathe..I can take off my mask, but not for a long time and I don't want to frighten you with my face, sweetheart."

Leia frowned, her lip pouted and then trembled.

"You were burnt, Papa?" His child asked sadly.

Vader gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Leia murmured. "But, I won't get scared of your face, daddy! I promise! Please can I see you?"

Vader hesitated answering, considering before replying.

"Okay, but once we're in space, child and only after you've eaten."

* * *

A heated blanket rested over Leia's shoulders, Vader having recalled beforehand how cold he had been once leaving the warmth of tatooine as a child and thus was why he had chosen the type of imperial shuttle that he did. It contained such things as a washer and dryer and also a microwave which he had used to heat the canned soup that he had taken for her before his leave to get her.

He placed the bowel of heated soup before his adorable little girl, her eyes widening hungrily at it. She looked at it warily and gave him a look that said: " Really? For me? Are you sure?"

Vader frowned.

"Eat! It's yours! Silly girl." He lovingly teased. "But, be careful. It's hot. Make sure to blow on it with each bite."

Leia gave a nod and grabbed her spoon that was on the folded napkin next to the steaming bowl.

She dug a large amount of food onto the silverware, too large of an amount.

Vader frowned.

"I know Sweetie that you're so very hungry, but not more than your mouth can take on your spoon, Leia. Small bites." Vader spoke softly.

Leia gave a nod and let some of the food fall back into the soup.

Vader then carefully grabbed the stuffed bantha seated close behind his daughter. It was obvious she cared much for the stuffed toy, as he noticed her making frequent glances at it, as if checking upon it's well being. It made sense to him, having concluded that the stuffed animal must of been her only friend during her time with the Lars.

"Does your friend have a name?" He asked lovingly as he pointed at the stuffed bantha.

Leia looked at the stuffed animal as she held a mouth full of soup. She swallowed and then answered.

"Mr. Bantee."

"I see. Can I give Mr. Bantee a bath and fix his neck?"

"...You'll be careful an not hurt him, right, Daddy?"

Vader smiled.

"I won't hurt him. I'll take good care of him."

"..okay then."

* * *

Vader sat across from Leia at the shuttle's small table, enamored with her as she devored her Minestrone beef soup, slurping loudly from her bowl it's broth.

He had told her now was not time to mind table manners and to just eat as she needed to have something in her empty stomach. Her newly washed and fixed stuffed bantha stayed now huddled close to her.

Vader was thankful for his mother having taught him to sew. When he wasn't repairing his child's toy the ability to hand sew had proved itself useful in the past after battling, being able to stitch up his own wounds.

Once Leia had finished eating she pushed her empty bowl and the spoon she had used out in front of her.

"Done!" Smiling Leia declared with a satisfied sigh.

Vader's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I see that. Very good!" He smiled. "Would you like dessert?"

A huge grin spread across Leia's face and she quickly nodded.

"Alright then" her Father said. "But, now please drink some of your water until you've had enough as I go prepare it and once your finished eating it then I'll show you my face..."

* * *

After taking off his helmet and setting it gently aside, Vader's hands carefully pried off his mask, a loud serpent-like hiss emanated from his suit's respirator as he did.

Once he placed his mask beside his helmet his eyes diverted from looking at the child in fear, a part of him desired to close his eyes and plug his ears, afraid of what she'd say, though he found it slightly amusing in a way that his small child of his had such power over him.

Knowing he needed to face the music, Vader reluctantly looked at Leia.

When he had stared for the first time at Leia's face and into her big brown eyes without the filter of his mask's red tint, a wide smile automatically spread across the Sith Lord's face.

 _Oh, Padme, she so looks like you! She has your same colored eyes and hair! She's so splendidly adorable! So beautiful!_

He was utterly captivated by her and enthralled. She was so cute, so darling.

His little Leia stared back at him with a shy smile, her eyes beaming at him and he could feel her cherishing his face through the Force.

Leia's hand slowly reached out and gently touched her father's cheek. Tears began to flow freely from Vader's eyes. It was the first loving touch that had made contact with his skin in years and his heart melted at the touch, pleased to find her not frightened at all by his appearance.

"Papa, thank you for saving me.." Leia said, wrapping her arms softly around his neck, delicately hugging him before giving his scarred cheek an affectionate kiss.

"I love you, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Warning of child abuse in this chapter for anyone reading.

* * *

Vader's hand adoringly and repeatedly petted softly at the top of Leia's head as she slept. His dear child had hugged him for so long that she had ended up falling asleep while hugging him as he held her.

The dark Lord slowly got up from sitting at the shuttle's small table, gently holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, her head resting on one of his shoulders. He made his way slowly and cautiously to the minuscule room in the back of the shuttle that contained a single small bed.

He could hear her breathing: inhale and exhale. The melodic repetitious sound of her breathing played in his ears.

Streams of tears were running down his face. The Sith was crying profusely and had been ever since his child had told him she had loved him, but now he was holding himself back from sobbing aloud as not to disturb her slumber.

Once he had placed her in the bed he then slowly pulled the bed's blanket over her shoulders and laid it to rest on her neck. He then walked over quietly as he could to where her stuffed animal was and grabbed it gently as if it was a precious jewel and walked almost soundlessly back to Leia.

Tenderly he placed Mr. Bantee right beside his sleeping child.

Vader's yellow eyes lovingly studied and memorized Leia's face as if she was a work of exquisite art or a masterpiece, which to him she was. He sought to keep the memory of her face locked away in his heart for safekeeping.

Impulsively his coal-black gloved hand reached out to just oh-so softly touch the apple of her cheek, to reassure himself that she was real, despite very well knowing that she was. He merely wanted comforting reassurance, for he found her too good to be true, but he thought against it, not wanting to risk stirring her awake.

As Vader made his way out of the room, leaving the door opened he began to release his tears more freely. He went over to where the bathroom of the shuttle was and grabbed a towel from inside it.

He then walked over and sat down in the pilot's seat and stared out at the stars and planets before him and those that they were passing. He brought the towel to his lips and pressed it firmly to his mouth as he released a stream of muffled sobs.

The hot tears blurred Vader's vision and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Time had past and he knew he hadn't much longer until he out of necessity would need to put back on his mask.

So, while he could he let the tears fall as they needed. Better now, he considered than weeping in his mask or holding them in until he entered his meditation chamber. When his sobbing had finally turned into sniffles, Vader got up from the seat and walked over back to the bathroom.

His scarred face stared back at him in his reflection of the mirror. He marveled how Leia had not been afraid of his appearance. His yellow eyes were amazingly reddened from his salty tears that he had shed and those still in his eyes. He turned on the sink's faucet letting a gentle stream flow and then splashed cool water over his face. Once finished he grabbed one of the towels hanging up and patted his face dry.

"Daddy?"

The small adorable voice broke the silence of the shuttle and of his thoughts of how direly he wanted to destroy the Lars, but wouldn't. Not because he had mercy on them nor because he held compassion for them or forgiveness, no!

Quite the contrary.

But for Leia's sake: for the sake of his child he would not destory them simply because she had asked.

Vader threw the towel away down to the ground carelessly.

"Leia? I'm here, Princess. I'm not far." Vader said as he quickly made his way over to the girl.

He found Leia sitting up from where she had slept, looking fearful, that is until her eyes met his. Sadness touched her brown depths, noticing his reddened eyes revealing to her that he had been crying.

"Daddy,You okay?" Leia saddened voice quivered.

"Yes. I'm doing more than okay, Leia. I was just letting out happy tears. But, what about you? Did you get enough sleep? Why are you awake and why were you afraid? I know by your face it wasn't just because I wasn't there. What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare." Leia answered with a frown. "I'm still tired, but I'm afraid that I'll have more nightmares if I go back to sleep, Daddy."

"I see." Vader replied thoughtfully. "I-"

"And I gotta potty." She muttered groggily, rubbing one of her eyes with a closed fist.

Vader let out a warm chuckle.

"Alright. Let's attend to the potty business first, shall we?" The Sith asked, offering a hand for her to take.

Leia took his hand, getting off of the bed, holding on to her father's hand securely as he lead the way.

"I'll show you where the _potty_ is, Little one."

* * *

The magnitude of the loud roar of the toilet flushing startled Leia a bit, but she soon recovered and made her way over to the bathroom sink to wash her hands. But there was a problem that would inable her from doing so, which Leia soon discovered was that the faucet's handle was too far away for her hands to reach, as was the soap dispenser.

"Is something the matter?"

Vader standing just outside the door could sense the abrupt feeling of panic fill the girl.

"Um..I can't reach the soap and the thing to turn it on." Leia answered in distress.

There was a pause.

"May I come in and help?"

"Yes! Pretty please help!" Leia's voice pleaded from the other side of the door.

Using the Force Vader slid open the door, revealing Leia hunched over desperately trying to reach the bathroom's faucet.

 _Obviously the Empire hadn't considered small young little girls using the shuttle's bathroom when designing the layout of this type of shuttle. I should make note and order the problem to be fixed._

Vader thought to himself humorously.

"Here we go." Vader said, carefully lifting up Leia by picking her up from underneath her underarms so as not to touch the wounds on her back.

Once able Leia swiftly turned on the faucet and began wetting her hands and washing them.

"Ready for the soap?" Vader asked once her hands ceased from being underneath the faucet's stream.

Leia gave a vigorous nod.

With ease Vader lifted her up higher and moved her closer to the soap dispenser.

Her small hands waited patiently for the soap to fall unto her tiny hands which it did after a few seconds and once it did she began to lather them quickly.

Vader carefully pulled her back and watched as she covered her small hands in a thick layer of soap foam.

Then Leia gave her hands a good rinse.

"I'm all done! Thanks, Daddy! Thanks!" Leia cheerfully said with a wide grin.

Smiling, happy that he could be of help to her, Vader slowly placed her back on her own two feet.

"You're very welcome, Little one." He replied sweetly.

"Now, don't forget to dry your hands. Over there is where the towels are." He said as he pointed a finger.

Leia looked at where he was pointing and gave a polite nod.

"Kay."

* * *

"What kind of nightmare did you have, Pretty little Leia?"

Vader asked her as he held her in his arms, walking them both back to the small bed in the small room.

Leia's face turned red nearly as a cherry in shyness and embarrassment at the term of endearment he had used and she hid her face in the shoulder of his suit.

Vader laughed lovingly in response.

He gave her a quick little tickle under one of her armpits to help her unease, causing her to go in a fit of giggles.

"So, what was it? What was your nightmare? That is, if you _want_ to share.."

"Umm." Leia pulled away from Vader's shoulder, revealing a troubled and frightened expression on her face.

Her eyes were dulled a bit, showing that she was recalling what she had witnessed in her dream.

Whatever it was it was plain to see it bothered her very much.

"Would you like me to take a look at it for myself with the Force? To see what it is you dreamed of, little one?"

Leia's eyes brightened at his offer and she nodded.

"Alright, then." He responded. He ceased from walking over to the bed and stood still.

"Darling, just close your eyes. You're gonna feel a poke in your mind, but it won't hurt. Okay?"

"..Okay."

* * *

 _It was dark. Wherever he was at it was so dark that he wouldn't be able to see his own hand in front of his face if he so desired._

 _After listening_ _to the Force briefly he could sense he was in Leia's small bedroom, back at the Lars home._

 _Outside of his respirator he could hear the sound of another person breathing. Heavy breathing._

 _And the sound of a child whimpering._

 _Leia._

 _What sounded like the crack of a whip was heard._

 _And then a shriek that Vader recognized as Leia's soon followed._

 _"Thought your Daddy loved you? Saved you? Ha! He doesn't want you anymore! that's why you're back with us! He gave you back to us! No one likes you, Leia! Your father doesn't like you! Me and your aunt don't like you. You're a burden to everyone! Just worthless trash!"_

 _Another loud crack was heard and then after came t_ _he loud noise of Leia's sobbing..._


End file.
